


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 10

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 10 was "Hair-pulling" - They've known each other for decades but now there's a new kind of learning about one another to do. Sometimes there are surprises.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 10

They were still learning so much about each other. It was strange to have known each other for almost five decades and there still be new things to learn. Like that first night when he found out what her face looked like when she was aroused and then when she came, shaking in his arms. How he learned the noises she made. The night he learned what she tasted like. And what her fingers on him felt like. Or how he noticed her ears angled softly when something was particularly good. How her eyes went soft when she found something new he enjoyed.

And all the nights since when he learned new ways to touch her, tease her, make her feel as good, as loved, as she made him feel.

And now, months later there were still new discoveries.

Like how, just now, her ears tilted and those soft noises he’d come to love so much came out of her and it took him a moment to work out what had caused the reaction. Then he saw the way her head moved and that her hair was caught in his hand. He tugged experimentally and got the same reaction but saw her eyelids flutter as well.

Always a quick study, Barry shifted his hand and pulled again, using the leverage to angle her for kissing while his other hand traveled down in search of other evidence of her reaction.

“You like that?” he asked, his voice rough. He took her mouth before she could answer but he didn’t need words to see it was true.

She was like an instrument under his control. One hand wound in her hair, the other planted between her legs, his mouth roving over her skin from mouth to neck and along her shoulder to move down her chest. She melted into his touch and every soft noise encouraged him more.

Then he released her and moved off the bed. She sat up, confusion touched with disappointment on her face as she looked at him.

“Just a moment,” he told her and wrapped his hands under her knees to pull her hips towards the edge of the bed. She caught on quickly and adjusted to help him as he went to his knees in the floor. Lup shifted, lifting one leg to rest on his shoulder as he leaned forward. His fingers had worked well on her as had everything else so far but when his mouth moved against her skin those soft noises turned much louder and her hands went to his hair to pull him tighter against herself.

Her fingers pulled at his hair and the rough tug bloomed pain on his scalp that lanced heat through him like lightning. He hummed approvingly against her and she laughed and tugged again. His tongue darted out to lick at her wet heat just as a moan worked out of him.

“Turns out we both like that, huh?” she asked, pulling at his hair with both hands. He yelped slightly and drove his mouth harder against her, pulling her closer with his hands at her hips. She laughed again and let go of her grip to smooth as his hair, petting him before tugging again. The unexpected shift between light stroking touch and rough pull sent another jolt of desire and warmth pooling inside him, boiling up to work his tongue and mouth faster and harder against her.

The leg over his shoulder pulled him tighter still and then his tongue pressed just right and she cried out, pulling his hair as she rocked against him.

When she caught her breath she tugged once more, but this time he could tell she was pulling him upwards. Her leg slid free and he rose, leaning over her as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him onto the bed.


End file.
